Threat Interception Team-Juliet
Threat Interception Team-Juliet or TIT-Juliet for short is a team in SNIS that was formed in Season Four. The team consists of Matt Withau and his cousins Taylor Edwards and Erin Bell. SNIS Director Katherine McKinley formed the team due to Matt's powers as a shinobi and his abilities in combat. She brought in his cousins so that they may assist him. She later sent a friend of Matt's Nichole Schroeder to back them up, officially joining the team. McKinley shortly made Nichi squad leader while Taylor was made second-in-command. Missions Destroy the Decepticlones TIT-Juliet's first goal upon formation was to bring down the Decepticlone Army and search for the Mini-Cons that the Decepticlones are after in the process. McKinley armed the three members of the team with the SNIS Standard Blaster in order to assist them in their battles. The team fights multiple Decepticlone teams operating in Saint Peters and recovers one Mini-Con located in the city. They are attacked by Starscream, but Matt is able to defeat him with the assistance of his Mini-Con. The team then proceeds further into Saint Peters, and as they battle their way through the multitude of Decepticlones that have invaded, they are eventually joined by Nichi Schroeder, who was sent by McKinley in order to assist them. As Nichi helps the team fight, McKinley eventually makes her squad leader, while Taylor is second-in-command. Matt disputes McKinley's decision to put Nichi in charge over him, but when McKinley accuses him of not being fit for leadership, Matt decides to leave the team. In the midst of continuing their battle against the Decepticlones, the remaining members of TIT-Juliet begin searching for Matt in order to bring him back into the team. Nichi leads the team into the farmlands north of Saint Peters, where they battle multiple teams of Decepticlones. They encounter a farmer who gives them information about something nearby that might be Matt. TIT-Juliet pursues this lead and eventually locates him, unconscious after a battle with Orochimaru. As they reunite with their former member, TIT-Juliet is attacked by Team Dosu, who had been revived by Orochimaru using the Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection. Zaku battles Nichi, Taylor, and Erin single-handedly, effectively beating them all back with his Shinobi powers. As Zaku pins Nichi down, Matt wakes up with a Curse Mark given to him by Orochimaru active. Matt battles Zaku, violently using the powers given to him by the Curse Mark, and he kills Zaku several times while Zaku regenerates from the Impure World Resurrection. Matt gets more creative with his tactics, and he eventually traps Zaku within a Tripwire Trap, immobilizing him so that he can fight Dosu and Kin. Matt quickly defeats Kin before fighting Dosu, who proves to be more powerful than Zaku. However, Matt's abilities are still too much for Dosu to handle, and while the Sound ninja puts up a powerful fight, he is still defeated at the hands of the young Leaf ninja. Matt uses an enhanced Chidori to finish the battle, and Dosu pleads with him to stop the battle. He states that his team was only supposed to test Matt's abilities before gathering Zaku and Kin and retreating. Category:Team